The present invention relates generally to the delivery of chemicals, and more particularly to methods and systems for the controlled delivery of scented aerosols to a localized target.
The addition of scent to entertainment or other activities connected with data or information dissemination is known. Increased use of computers, game consoles, internet appliances, and other individual oriented devices have brought about an increased desire to synchronize the delivery of scents in conjunction with these and other automated activities. The human olfactory senses are very sensitive and the accuracy and consistency of the scent is critical. A major criteria of success is the ability to deliver scents to the user accurately, quickly, and cleanly without impacting other people in the vicinity.
Most conventional systems involve use of a fan that blows scented chemicals in the direction of the target user. Unfortunately, the conventional devices lack the means to control the delivery of the scent to the specific target and often fill the entire room with large amounts of the scent chemical. Because of the nature of the scented oils and chemicals, it is often difficult to remove the of scent chemicals prior to the introduction of a new scent. Consequently, the ensuing deliveries of different scents are often contaminated with the lingering scent of the previously delivered scent.
Therefore, as can be appreciated, there is a need of systems and methods which can provide an individualized scent experience while reducing the level of contamination of new scents with the lingering scent from the previous deliveries.
The present invention generally provides systems and methods for delivering a controlled amount of scent to a target user. Such methods and systems will preferably provide carefully direct boluses or streams of scent(s) to a single or small group of individual(s) so as to avoid cross-contamination of scents with other persons and other locations.
The present invention preferably delivers the bolus of scent as an air ring. The scented air ring moves through the air between the scent generating device directly to the user as a cohesive unit of air. This phenomenon is similar to a xe2x80x9csmoke ringxe2x80x9d exhaled by a smoker. The scent ring can be directed with accuracy to a localized target as small as the nose of a single user, such that the entire dosage can be delivered to only the user""s direct vicinity. Such targeted delivery minimizes the amount of scent that must be delivered to achieve a desired level of scenting at the target location. Consequently, the amount of scent that must be removed or dissipated from the user""s area is also reduced and the cross-contamination of the different scents is reduced.
Systems of the present invention typically have a plurality of storage chambers coupled to a venting chamber. An electrical signal generator and bolus generator, such as a vibratable diaphragm or an audio speaker, can be used to create a pulse to deliver the scent chemical. The electrical signal generator can be activated by mechanical means, an electronic signal embedded in a recorded media, an electrical signal generated by an interactive program, or the like. In most implementations, the electrical signal generator and bolus generator impart a rapid increase of air pressure in the venting chamber holding the scent. The delivery of the scent ring from the present invention is typically through an orifice or opening in the venting chamber. In most embodiments, the orifice can be aimed towards the direct vicinity of a user""s nose, so as to maximize the scent experience to the target user. The size and speed of travel of the scent ring can be adjusted for different circumstances by changing the frequency and number of pulses, changing the size of the opening, the number of openings, or the like.
In another aspect of the present invention, a scent generating system can be configured to reduce the level of contamination of a new scent from the lingering scent of the previously delivered scent chemical. In some embodiments, an exhaust fan and air filter are used to remove the lingering scented air in the venting chambers. Optionally, air can be further be filtered while being drawn into the chamber to reduce the amount of contaminated air drawn into the venting chamber. Therefore, newly generated scents will contain only a limited amount of unwanted contaminants.
Because it is difficult to remove all of the scents retained in the venting chamber, some implementations of the present invention can have an absorptive material, such as an absorptive clay, positioned over at least a portion of the venting chamber. The absorptive material attracts the scent chemicals and absorbs them with a trapping effect so as to inhibit contamination of subsequent scent chemicals moved through the venting chamber.
As an alternative to the absorptive material, another method that can be used to reduce the contamination of subsequent scents is to impart a similar electrical charge to both the venting chamber and the scent chemicals. The two similarly charged elements repel each other and limit the adherence of the scent to the venting chamber.
The individual scent chemicals are each typically contained in a separate cartridge that is inserted into a receptacle inside the enclosure. At least one scent chemical is selected from the plurality of scent cartridges and it is moved to the venting chamber through a delivery system. In one implementation, the delivery system has a small pump that imparts a steady pressure into one opening of the cartridge. The steady pressure enters through a first one way check valve and creates an increase air pressure in the interior of the cartridge. A second check valve opens and allows scented air to be emitted into the venting chamber for delivery to the user. In most embodiments, an electrical signal controls the opening of a regulator valve that allows the flow of the air pressure through the check valves. In order to add further precautionary measures to minimize scent leakage, the cartridges can have a sealing o-ring encircling the outside which provides a frictionally adhered connection between the cartridge and the interior walls of the holding receptacle.
After being moved from the cartridges, the scent chemical, if in liquid form, may be vaporized using a variety of methods, such as flowing the scent chemical through a micro-pump or a nano-pump, saturating a porous membrane, or vaporizing a liquid using an electrically activated piezo-ceramic plate, a laser, or the like.
The control of the scent generating system is typically through the use of microprocessor circuity which controls the timing and frequency of the emission. The control circuity is typically linked to programmable electronic activation means through standard communication links, such as cables, wireless connection, infrared, radio, or the like.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system for delivering scent chemicals. The system has a venting chamber having an orifice. A plurality of cartridges hold the individual chemicals. At least one of the cartridge can be activated to release its scent chemicals to the venting chamber. A bolus generator assembly is coupled to the venting chamber such that the bolus generator assembly delivers a pulse of air which forces a ring bolus of the chemical through the orifice in the venting chamber.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system for delivering a scent chemical to a localized target. The system comprises a venting chamber having an orifice. A plurality of storage means store individual scent chemicals. The storage means control the release of at least one selected scent chemical into the venting chamber. Pulse means deliver a controlled air pulse to the scent chemical within the venting chamber to expel the scent chemical through the orifice in a shape of a ring bolus.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a system for delivering scent chemicals to a localized target. The system has a venting chamber with an opening. The venting chamber is adapted to receive stream(s) of scent chemicals. A dispersion mechanism is in communication with the venting chamber such that the dispersion mechanism moves the scent chemical through the venting chamber. An absorptive liner is formed over at least a portion of the venting chamber to absorb the scent chemical remaining in the venting chamber after the scent chemical has been moved through the venting chamber.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a system for dispensing a scent. The system has means for electrically charging a scent chemical. A venting chamber for receiving the electrically charged scent chemical has a like-charge such that the venting chamber repels the scent chemical and lessens the contamination from the scent chemical. A delivery mechanism is configured to force the scent chemical through an opening in the venting chamber.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method. A scent chemical is selected from a plurality of scent chemicals. A scent ring is formed and directed toward a user.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for a localized delivery of scents. A scent chemical is selected from a plurality of scent chemicals. An air pulse is generated to controllably disperse the vapor from the venting chamber in the form of a ring bolus.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method. A first scent chemical is moved through a venting chamber. At least a portion of the residue of the first scent chemical within the venting chamber is absorbed so as to inhibit the contamination of a second scent chemical moved through the venting chamber.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method. An electrically charged scent chemical is moved into a venting chamber. A like charge is provided to the venting chamber such that the like-charged venting chamber substantially repels the scent chemical so as to inhibit the scent chemical from adhering to the wall.